spaceengineersfandomcom-20200214-history
Remote Control
The Remote Control allows players to control a ship from a distance. In order to remotely access another ship, both must have an Antenna owned by or shared with the player. Then the player must access the ship's terminal and activate the control block using the "Control" button. Again, the control block must be owned by or shared with the player. While linked, the player is able to pilot the ship as though sitting in a cockpit apart from the control block's location. The link can be ended by pressing the 'T' key. If either antenna stops working or either ship moves out of broadcast range, the link is broken. As the block does not change the viewpoint of the operator, it is usually combined with a forward-facing Camera on the drone ship. Precision mode can be toggled on for more accurate drone navigation. In precision mode the drone with the Remote Control Block will aim to stop exactly on the GPS waypoint set, using the Remote Control Block as the center point of the vessel. This means it will brake earlier making each way point the max distance. When precision mode is off, a general aiming point of about 50 meters is aimed for. Generally, this means the Remote Control Block will use the fastest means to hit each waypoint, often overshooting because of speed. Once the way point is deemed close enough it will continue on to the next GPS waypoint. This is mode is not recommended for drones navigating asteroid bases. Warning: the Remote Control Block relies on the settings and qualities of the Antenna. If the Antenna is not set to broadcast. The player's grid will be unable to send or receive commands from and to the drone. Effective range of the drone is limited to the lowest broadcast range. Finally, when a pilot makes a new GPS while piloting a vessel, the GPS point origin will be on the vessels Remote Control Block. This makes it easier to make preset ship destinations for lazy pilots. Remote Control Blocks and GPS must be carefully considered when making auto pilot GPS points and vessels. Auto-pilot The block has an autopilot function. To use the autopilot function, waypoints must be added to the waypoint list. To add a waypoint select a coordinate previously acquired then click the "Add" button to copy the coordinate from the "GPS Locations" list to the "Waypoints" list. The Remote control will interpret the list as a queue, starting from the top and working its way to the bottom. The autopilot function operates in three modes. *Patrol - The block will move the ship to each waypoint starting from the top. When the bottom waypoint is reached the block will progress up the queue starting from the bottom and progress through the top. When the autopilot reaches the top of the queue it will repeat the queue cycle. *Circle- The block will move the ship in accordance with the queue and then repeat the queue starting with the first waypoint. *One Way - The block will move the ship in accordance with the queue and stop at the last waypoint, then toggles off autopilot automatically. Terminal options *Show on HUD - Toggle whether or not its location is broadcast through an onboard antenna. *Control thrusters - Allows or disables thruster controls. *Control wheels - Allows or disables wheel controls. *Handbrake - Allows or disables handbrake controls. *Inertia dampeners - Allows or disables Inertia dampeners. *Control - The button to initiate a control link. *Autopilot - Toggle whether or not it travels to selected Waypoints. Recipe Media File:Space_Engineers_-_Remote_ship_control,_Timer_block File:Space Engineers - Update 01.083 - Ship waypoints, GPS sorting Category:Functional Blocks